Q-Prophet
Summary The Q-Prophet was a being formed from the fusion of Q 'and the last of the subspace higher-dimensional wormhole aliens known as the 'Prophets, the gods of Bajor, featured in the canon IDW Comics' publishing, The Q Gambit. When the Continuum and the Prophets face extinction at the hands of the higher-dimensional entities known as the Pah-Wraiths, the demons of Bajor, the last Prophet comes to combine his powers with Q in order to form a transcendent being which far exceeded the power that either of them had previously possessed. Using this form, Q was able to annihilate that universe's version of Dukat, who had successfully manifested his plan of transcending his material existence and becoming the Emissary of the Pah-Wraiths, who were preparing to conquer the entire multiverse, as well as the rest of the Pah-Wraiths, returning the displaced captains of the U.S.S. Enterprise and Deep Space Nine back to their home continuums. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B Name: Q-Prophet Origin: Star Trek (IDW Comics) Gender: 'Inapplicable '''Age: ' Unknown '''Classification: Fusion of two godlike beings Powers and Abilities: All the abilities of a Q amplified to a far higher degree, as well as possible Regeneration (High-Godly. The fusion was confident in carrying out the cleansing of the Pah-Wraiths in their entirety, who were in the process of conquering the multiverse), possible resistance to Power Nullification and Durability Negation (Was confident in its abilities enough to challenge every Pah-Wraith in existence, beings who were likely able to resist Q-Weapons and existed at a level which was heavily implied to be higher than the Continuum), Existence Erasure and resistance to Existence Erasure (Erased Dukat and his Pah-Wraith possessor from existence, while being completely unaffected by Dukat attempting to do the same to the fusion), Fusionism and possible Omniscience Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (After Spock's mind-meld with Q allowed the last Prophet, another extra-dimensional being, to enter and become one with Q, the unified being was able to reach a new level of existence that transcended the two's previous dimensional state, and could perceive and was present in "all dimensions", making the Q-Prophet at least 20-dimensional and possibly 28 or even more countlessly dimensioned than a regular Q or the likes of Nagilum. After being unimpressed by the power of Dukat empowered by the Pah-Wraiths were stated as being superior to the Continuum, the Q-Prophet was able to erase the entity with a mere hand gesture, and stated that destroying the rest of the Pah-Wraiths would be no challenge, further showing that they had transcended the likes of the Continuum itself) Speed: Immeasurable (Speedblitzed the Pah-Wraith fused Dukat, who vastly transcended the Q) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Hyperversal Durability: Hyperverse level (Unaffected by another empowered extra-dimensional being's full-powered existence erasing attack Pah-Wraiths were stated to be superior to the Q, and especially so while in their own domain, which Q replied merely "tingled". Should likely be unaffected by weapons and attacks that negate durability) Stamina: Limitless Range: Hyperversal (Stated that they were capable of "seeing things better," across "all dimensions," of which 18 are confirmed, 26 have been mentioned and a limitless number of have been referred to, with the Q transcending these numbers and the Q-Prophet transcending the Q leading to 20, 28 or more dimensions being an effective range, as well as subspace containing "infinite layers") Standard Equipment: Q-Weapons Intelligence: 'Possibly 'Omniscient (The being, which consisted of two very highly nigh-omniscients, stated that its knowledge and clarity of "vision", was greater than it had ever been, and that it could see across "all dimensions") Weaknesses: None notable Note: This profile only covers the fusion of Q and the last-remaining Prophet wormhole alien from DS9. For the race itself, see the Q Continuum. For the eponymously named character, see Q (Star Trek). For the Prophets which are mentioned in this profile, see Prophets of Bajor. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Trek Category:Fusions Category:Genderless Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:IDW Publishing Category:Immortals Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Portal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Perception Users Category:BFR Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Biology Users Category:Element Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Age Users Category:Physics Users Category:Void Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Fusionism Users Category:Dream Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Concept Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Causality Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Water Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Omniscient Beings